Forum:Would you mind helping me with my Mordecai build?
So far I have: http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/mordecai/#11500000050505015500350 I plan to use a Ranger Class mod with +3 Hunter and Predator and +4 Bird of Prey. I also plan to use pistols and revolvers as my main weapons, playing midrange when possible but with the capability to do long range. Bloodwing should have a shock artifact. I shall address the skills I have chosen individually: Focus: Accuracy is definitely something I want as much of as possible. Swift Strike: Required for the first level in the Rogue tree. Aside from that the increased damage and speed is something that I'd want because it seems so darned useful. Fast Hands: Required for the second level in the Rogue tree. Reload speed is a nice bonus. Aerial Impact: This is pretty much the entire reason for me picking Mordecai. Slowing down enemies and reducing their accuracy seems like it would make them very easy targets. With Bird of Prey I get a bunch of easy targets. On the topic of this skill, how long does the daze effect last? Bird of Prey: Gives me the ability to damage, daze, and remove the shields of more enemies. Very useful. Only one point because 1+4=5, and 5 gives me 6. I don't expect to need much more than that. I'd be perfectly willing to use some of my leftover points on this, if a number higher than 6 is necessary/more useful. Deadly: Slow enemies that aren't too far away should make for relatively easy critical hits, and more damage in that case sounds useful. Gun Crazy: Seeing as how much I'm going to be using pistols the chance to double the bullets I fire seems awesome. Predator: 3+3=6 points gives me only a ten second cooldown for Bloodwing. I'd increase it more but I only really plan on using Bloodwing to initiate fights so I won't be needing a shorter cooldown, but if I do need to use it again I'm given the ability to without too much waiting. I'd be willing to put more points into this if it was REALLY necessary, but aside from that I don't think I will. Hair Trigger: I'm going to be using pistols a lot, as I've said. As such, increased fire rate and magazine sizes seem like they'd be useful. Aside from Bird of Prey and maybe Predator, there are a few other skills that seem useful that I'm hesitant to put points into: Out For Blood: I had points in this in my previous version of my build, but then I remembered that I'm primarily going to be using Bloodwing at the beginning of a fight, and if I go into a fight without max health so that I can heal... well, it just doesn't sound that smart. I'll probably be using a health regen shield for that purpose. If it's really worth it I'd consider putting points into it. Relentless and Killer: I don't really like the idea of having to kill something first to get to maximum potential, but if I've got points to spare I don't see why not. I'd rather put points into Relentless than Killer because reload speed doesn't interest me much (I already have a lot of reload speed and will have relatively large magazine capacities) and 40 more damage (and that's at max) while fire rate and the chance to do a boatload of extra damage do. The other skills just plain don't interest me. Melee doesn't seem useful, the chance to increase items obtained doesn't interest me, health should be taken care of by my shield, Smirk seems laughably useless, and I don't think I'll want to use sniper rifles. So considering all of that, can anyone offer me any suggestions? 06:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Abuser of the Line Break Button http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/mordecai/#11550010050505015500350 my guess... Rawwar13 08:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 08:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 08:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) This sounds a lot like my early Mordecai... I changed his build soo many times and I ended up going sniper and gunslinger tree and i dont use snipers at all... i can dominate anything with a double thanatos... but given your bloodwing liking try this... http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/mordecai/#11000000050055050505555 Its what I used before guns only. If you can find the +4 to bird of prey and predator mod i had bloodwing can dominate anything(as long as theres more than 1 target) when it hits 10 targets fast and has a 1 second cooldown. The on kill skills are great(you should almost constantly have their effects) and you will constantly be getting health back. Use transfusion grenades and mordecai is a one man tank army. You could swap Hair Trigger and/or Gun Crazy for Deadly and/or Fast hands depending on your liking. The bloodwing is an insanely powerful tool; after about 5000 total kills over 50% of mine were from bloodwing when i had this build. I hope you try it out youll love it. --Manlar 10:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC)